Inventive concepts relates to a method and apparatus for rendering a curve.
Research has been conducted on a method of improving the acceleration performance of a graphics processing unit (GPU) in vector graphics or path rendering performance. For path rendering, input data may include a combination of vertexes and commands, and may not include triangles. Thus, improving the acceleration performance of a GPU in the case of performing path rendering may be difficult.